The present invention relates generally to “Green” renewable wind energy capture to be used for useful work. The California Wind Engine “S” Rotor system units are designed to enhance the capture of wind energy much more efficiently and reliably while presenting a reduced public perception of unsatisfactory sight visibility interruption both urban and rural. The invention finds application in rural Wind Farm placements, high-rise and commercial building electrical and other power augmentation installations as well as residential and ranch/farm unit installations.
More particularly, the present invention relates to great potential for urban-friendly placements whereby civil urban and rural planning departments will have a much easier task in reviewing and attaining approval consideration for satisfying the general public's needs and aesthetic desires of such wind-driven applications. Current wind energy capture devices tend to garner adverse public acceptance when considering noise pollution, eye disturbance, and hazards to indigenous bird, bat and wildlife populations.
Therefore, the need exists for increasing safety for wildlife, the public in general, reduced horizon interruption, reduced noise pollution and greatly reduced visible rotation components. The need exists for installations placed at much lower elevations, units that are far more capable of power generation when compared with similar-sized wind “sweep” areas of current wind energy capture designs and concepts. Pleasant public acceptance and the potential for mass production and marketing of the present invention lend credence to the concept of economies of scale while reducing the dependence on foreign oil for our nation.